Serendipity
by TomOrli BloomingWell
Summary: FWAJ. Fred is in love with Angelina but she thinks that they're better off as friends. He would do anyhting to make her feel the same way about him but little does he know that getting her would be a lot harder than he thought. Based on Serendipity movie.
1. A Place Called Serendipity

**A Place Called Serendipity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: I recently watched this movie called 'Serendipity' with Kate Beckinsale (sp?) and John Cusack… Don't worry if you haven't watched it, its a few years old. Anyway, this fan-fic is kind of based on it except that this is obviously using Harry Potter characters… So hope you enjoy it!**

Fred watched as the girl of his dreams was about to slip away into the crowd at King's Cross station, her black braided hair swaying. His mother just thought that he only wanted to accompany his mother to King's Cross so as to congratulate Ron and Ginny on finishing their school years although he and George had decided to skip out on the end of their seventh. He knew that Molly Weasley would hold the two in contempt for the rest of their lives. What he really wanted to do was to reveal his true feelings to Angelina Johnson. After all, this was his last chance. If he didn't say it now, he might be forever too late.

Everything was weirdly moving in slow motion. He watched as Angelina turned round and waved goodbye to him, flashing him her gorgeous smile. Wishing him luck in his life. A goodbye that wasn't sad or happy, just pleasant and obligatory. A wave that suggested that they just weren't close enough. The words: _you ruined your chance_ rang through Fred's mind.

He then found himself saying, "Angelina, wait!" then he felt his feet moving, running, and his hands pushing slow Muggle pedestrians out of his way. Angelina barely heard him through the hustle and bustle of the train station that was situated in central London; but fortunately for him, she chose that moment to turn around and so bumped into an eager Fred.

"Well hello Fred… Or is it George? Really can't tell the difference between the two of you. I didn't get to say goodbye before you guys left… I really missed the both of you, class is so boring without the Weasley twins, if you know what I mean. And I really need to give you this… I was planning on giving it to you but you left," Angelina unwrapped the woolly maroon scarf from her neck and held out her hand so that he could take it. "Like, I completely forgot… I've been so forgetful lately, I'm thinking maybe I should get a Remembrall or something—"

"Will you go out with me?" Fred blurted out, his heart skipped a beat as his mind tried to register all of his sudden spontaneous-ness.

"What?" said Angelina disbelievingly; did George Weasley just ask her out on a date? Or was it Fred?

Fred cleared his throat, "Would you like to go somewhere with me? Like on a date…" He spoke slowly, Angelina's face was unreadable and he couldn't tell whether or not she was happy for him asking her out.

"Erm, George? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It's Fred…" he said blankly, was this bad karma? That she actually mistook him for George? He decided to ignore that little bit of misunderstanding and keep the conversation going. God forbid that the two old friends would tumble into awkwardness with eachother.

Before he could utter another word, she said, "My parents are waiting… I should go." She smiled at him, guilty for her illogical response to his asking her out. How could she have possibly mistaken him for _George_?

"We should meet; I don't want us to part in this way… You should reject me properly," Fred said solemnly.

Angelina laughed nervously, "I'm not rejecting you. There's this place called Serendipity in the city near Harrod's, opposite side of the street next to a small bookstore… Meet me there on the seventh at four." She then stood on her tippy-toes and hugged Fred goodbye before rushing over to her loving parents.

Fred let out a sigh of relief, she didn't say no. He heard his mother behind him, ordering him to snap out of his silly daydream and grab his things and get a move on.

The days he spent waiting for the seventh of July were unbearable, all his brother George could talk about was their joke shop and his little sister Ginny was always constantly whining. His parents were almost never home due to Order of the Phoenix meetings and the recent appearance of he-who-must-not-be-named. He needed someone to talk to, and he wanted Angelina and not a member of his crazy family. He loved the whole lot of them but there was a limit to how much he could take, spending so much time with them and all, now that he was out of school.

He could barely even remember what he had done the day before due to the fact that he was just happy to be one day closer to seeing Angelina. His mother had gotten frustrated with his absent-mindedness. He would be sent to the grocery for milk and would arrive there forgetting what he was sent there for. This was especially annoying to his other live-in siblings as they ended up doing all his errands.

The seventh finally came and he used the embarrassing Floo powder to get to Diagon Alley then he used the Underground to get to Harrod's. He hated not being able to fly there or own a muggle car so that he could appear normal. Embarrassing enough that he had to walk the streets covered in soot but he couldn't even bear the thought of Angelina seeing him in such a way.

But as luck would have it, his jacket got ruined by the fireplaces and his white shirt became a grey one. He found the restaurant easily using Angelina's directions. When he got in, he realized it wasn't a restaurant but a small, quaint coffee shop a bit like that of Madame Puddifoot's actually. He smiled as he sat down and ordered a cup of coffee and reminisced about this one god-awful date he had taken to the Hogsmeade tea shop on Valentine's Day. Worst decision he had ever made in his life.

He looked at his watch: ten past four. Was she standing him up? He turned in his seat when the door to the café dinged, another customer has come in. It was Angelina. Fred waved for her to come over, smiling broadly. Angelina noticed him and made her way over, pushing her light-brown wind-swept hair back to find it flop down again. She smiled at Fed as she sat down in the seat across from him, "Hey, Fred. How've you been?"

"Erm…" He couldn't say that all he's done for the past three weeks is think about _her_, it would seem so _stalker-like_. So as a quick save he said, "Well, George and I have been thinking about opening up our own joke shop like Zonko's in Hogsmeade. We've actually been discussing it for quite a while actually… Harry's been funding us with his Tri-wizard winnings."

Angelina nodded her head, smiling broadly, "Wow, that's great! All I've been doing is try to find an apartment in London that's relatively near to Diagon Alley, thank goodness that I found one. I've gone mad living with my mum because all she's talking about whether or not I've met some guy that's going to sweep me off my feet at work…" Angelina trailed off as Fred started to look a bit nervous and awkward, too much said already. How could she even think of talking to Fred about this? He asked her out and she practically said no, how much more could she hurt him?

One of the blue-clad waitresses came over and took her order: a cappuccino and a scone. They sat in awkwardness, Angelina was worried that she'd say something stupid and Fred was desperately trying to think about what to say. The waitress came back to clear the table and Fred looked across the table to find Angelina look at another guy across the room. In frustration, he slammed a knut down on the table, scaring Angelina, grabbed her arm and took her out of the shop.

"Fred! What are you doing? You just paid for our coffees with a knut! Don't you have any muggle pounds?" Fred stopped and looked at Angelina, when the waitress ran up to them and started shouting at the both of them for trying to leave without paying properly. Angelina handed the girl five pounds, "Sorry, miss. My friend here's from out of town…"

The waitress then rolled her eyes and headed back to the shop, muttering something about tourists. "Wait a minute, my knut!" The waitress spun round and and gave Fred a very confused look combined with one of annoyance, "Erm, my coin!" The waitress shot Fred a dirty look and rolled her eyes before throwing the gold coin back at him, "What's her problem? You didn't give her a tip did you?"

"Fred, listen... Do you know why we're here? So that we could discuss our relationship because you say that you have feelings for me. I don't know whether or not I feel the same way for you, we've been friends for so long and it'll be weird," Angelina breathed in deeply, waiting for Fred's response.

"Don't you even find me the least bit sexy?" Angelina cocked an eyebrow up at Fred, he frowned at his words, it didn't comeout like he had hoped, "What I meant to say is that it's a known fact that a girl and a guy can't have a purely platonic relationship… You must've felt _something_ for me at a certain point while we've known eachother." Fred looked expectantly at Angelina, waiting for her answer hoping that she would say that they _were_ more than 'just friends'. She just looked down at the cobbled street, thinking about what she was going to say.

"Well we did go to the Yule Ball together, and I'll admit that you were more then courteous. Just a little peck on the lips at the end of the night… But I've honestly never thought of you than more than a friend, I'm sorry…"

Fred hung his head low, not wanting to meet Angelina's gaze, "What if I made the perfect boyfriend? You wouldn't know because you never tried! What if we're actually soul-mates? What if destiny _wanted_ us to be together but you wouldn't let it because you won't give me a chance?" Fred breathed in deeply, he had said too much. Rambling on about destiny? Only girls did that sort of stuff! He was manly, he would never even think about destiny or fate—

His 'manliness' was interrupted by Angelina's epiphany, "That's it! We'll use fate. Come on…" She dragged him down to the Underground and they traveled to the leaky Cauldron and came into the hustle and bustle of Diagon alley, "Where's your coin? The knut, I mean…" Fred handed over the golden coin, wondering what on earth she was doing, "Enchant your address on this knut."

"What?"

"Just do it…"

Fred enchanted the address of the Burrow onto the coin, hiding it in the serial code of the coin. Angelina took it back from him and quickly put a spell on it to set it to a redder tint then ran to a small stall selling gloves and bought a pair of powder blue ones, using the knut and a galleon from her purse. "What—? You just gave away the address to my parent's house!"

"Trust me…" Angelina then rummaged through her over-sized purse and took out a book with 'Fatum, te Gods of Fate' written in gold lettering on the cover and scribbled something on the inside. Fred tried to see what she was doing but she was too fast, she held the book in front of his face, "I'm going to give this book away to a book store tomorrow. It will have the address to my apartment written on the inside cover… If destiny really wants us to be together, we'll find eachother… And by the way, I made a spell on the knut so that I wouldn't be able to locate it with magic, I'll do it on this book as well," Fred looked at her, she was beaming, probably excited about what they were doing…

"When are you going to give the book away?"

"I'll do it tomorrow. If I give it away now, then you'll just come back and buy it later… I promise that I'll sell the book. Don't forget, send me an owl if you ever _do_ find the coin again… I'll be waiting. Fate will bring us together, if it doesn't we're just not meant to be… Bye." She then turned round and disappeared into the crowd.

Fred tried to run after her, "Wait!" He was too late, cursing himself that he had just given his one true love away to the gods of Fate…

**A/N: What do you think? Better than my other ones? Well, this is going to be my first non-oneshot fanfic so hoped you enjoyed it! The next installment will be coming soon!**


	2. Seven Years Later

**Seven Years Later**

**Disclaimer: Ideas are from JK Rowling and the 'Serendipity' movie.**

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**

Life was good for Fred Weasley. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort by Harry Potter, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop started to flourish and had become a smashing success. He and his twin brother George were named the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world by the Daily Prophet, but the title was meaningless to Fred when he had found the woman of his dreams. She was the woman he was to marry.

It was ten days before his wedding and Molly Weasley had insisted on going out for dinner with his fiancé and her parents. As always Mrs. Weasley got her way and there the six of them were, at Shakespeare's in Diagon alley. Shakespeare's just happened to be the most exclusive restaurant in town and also the most expensive.

As Fred emerged from the men's room and made his way back to the table, he took a moment to stop and look at the beautiful woman that was sitting next to his mother. Her blue eyes were twinkling in the light of the candle situated in the center of the table, her fair skin glowing and her pale blonde hair was draped graciously over her shoulders. As Fred watched her bring the crystal champagne flute filled with expensive Meade to her lips, he swooned. Yes, he was to have a wonderful life with Adrianne Grenier.

He sat back down in his seat and gave Adrianne a small peck on the lips, tasting her fifty-galleon Meade in the process. It tasted good but it was never his favorite form of liquor, too weak as he always said. The thought made him think of a certain brunette he knew while at school. Now _she_ was a woman who could hold down her share of Firewhiskey. He tried to shed his thoughts of Angelina Johnson, it just wasn't right to think of another woman while kissing his fiancé.

Adrianne was no Angelina but she was the closest he could have to the feisty brunette from his past. Years of looking for the god-damned book were halted when he met Adrianne at his brother Charlie's wedding to Fleur Delacour, Adrianne was a bridesmaid. Molly objected to the relationship at first, the thought of another French girl in the family made her shudder. But Molly's dislike for Adrianne soon ceased, thanks to Adrianne's love for cooking.

Adrianne's father Pierre raised his glass of Meade and in a strong French accent he said, "To the happy couple! _Amo ergo sum_, as they say in Latin meaning 'I love therefore I am'! May you two bring us many grandchildren!"

"I'll agree to that! Here here!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed, the six of them stood and the assortment of champagne flutes and Firewhiskey mugs dinged together.

Angelina Johnson came home from work, dying to take a shower. Being a nurse at St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries wasn't all it was cracked up to be, she usually found herself smelly and icky from the day's patients. After taking a cold shower, she went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She found a single red rose on the counter. Attached to it was a note saying: _Follow the petals…_ It was then that she noticed an assortment of rose petals scattered on the floor, all in different colors.

She followed the petals to a window and up the fire escape to the roof; she smiled when she found that the roof was illuminated with thousands of candles and decorated with roses. She made her way to the center of the roof and found herself standing in front of a big box, wrapped in white paper and a red bow.

She tore the wrapping off and opened the box only to find another. She opened the second box only to find a third one waiting inside. The boxes kept on coming until the twelfth one, in which held a small, red, velvet box. She smiled as she opened it slowly, anticipating what was inside to find a diamond ring with a white gold band. Inscribed on the inside were the words: _To my Angel_.

The Screaming Banshees front-man, Joseph Muse, emerged from the shadows and said, "Angelina Johnson… Will you marry me?" Angelina ran up to her boyfriend and kissed him, the velvet box still in her hands.

She pulled away and whispered, "Yes…"

"Twelve boxes, symbolizing the twelve months that we've been together… I love you and now, the world will know."

The two met when a stage-dive had gone terribly wrong at one of the rock star's concerts, after his broken arm had been mended, he asked her out. To the dismay of Joseph's many groupies, the couple found themselves madly in love with one another. Angelina's mother was upset in the beginning when she found out that her daughter had fallen mercy to the rock 'n' roll life. Many awkward dinners later, her mother soon found Joseph rather charming.

Joseph took the ring from the box; he beamed down at her and slowly placed the ring on her finger. She flung her arms around his neck; she then heard a thump. The ring had slipped off her finger. Joseph let go of her and went in search of the ring, which was extremely easy to find since it was so big and sparkly. "Bollocks…" Joseph looked towards his fiancé, "I know that this looks so bad karma-wise but we'll get it fitted first thing in the morning, promise."

He then went to find a bottle of Meade so that they could celebrate. Angelina was left on the roof holding the princess-cut diamond ring in her hands, she sighed as she admired the cut and handiwork of the maker.

Angelina watched as her rocker boyfriend poured the bottle of Meade into two champagne flutes. She would have rather celebrated over a good bottle of Firewhiskey. Of course, she didn't admit this to Joseph; it would seem rude and unsentimental. It was their engagement night for God's sake! He passed the champagne flute to her, raising his glass, "To us…"

Angelina lowered her head in a sort of half-nod as to agree, their glasses dinged together and they both took sips from their glasses.

**A/N: Sorry that it's short… **


	3. Lips of an Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize… Unless, of course, you haven't watched the 'Serendipity' movie.**

**A/N: R&R!**

Angelina sighed as she closed the door to her apartment; she had been partying in celebration of her engagement all night long and that moment was the first illusion of peace and quiet that she could acquire. After all, she lived near one of the busiest streets of Central London and she would be constantly woken up by the sound of the beeping emmitting from frustrated drivers' cars in the morning.

She managed to drag herself into the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and wash her face. The last thing she wanted was that she would announce her engagement with a pimple in the middle of her forehead! After what seemed like forever, she collapsed onto her bed, on her back. As she stared up at the night sky through her sky-light, she thought of her job and how she was supposed to get away with at least five weeks of missing work.

Her ultimate honeymoon consisted of a month in an exotic country like Cyprus with nothing better to do than sunbathe on the beach or stay in bed with her new husband. The thought of a country wedding gave her goosebumps, it was what she always wanted. She thought about it for a second and realised that Joseph might not have liked the idea too much as he was city born and loved the hustle and bustle of deep in the city.

As sleep overwhelmed her, she subconciously thought of her old class-mate Fred Weasley and how much he would talk of his parents house in the county-side, the Burrow as he called it.

* * *

Fred leaned against his apartment door after closing it, he let out a sigh of relief. He loved his mother dearly but all of her pre-wedding jitters were just plain annoying. Listening to her ramble on and on about how wonderful the wedding was going to be and how it was going to be amazing because she helped plan it… Adrianne didn't even ask for the help!

He loosened his blue-and-white-striped tie and sat down on the brown leather futon, kicking off his black leather shoes in the proccess. This was not his usual attire but Molly Weasley did not like him being dressed inappropriately to a fancy restaurant. Honestly, ever since she started getting used to being the 'mother of two business moguls' she made sure that she was to be involved in every second of Fred and George's life. She meant well, the two brothers knew that. But it wasn't as if they liked to be seen everywhere with their _mother_ for God's sake.

Fred leaned his head back, glad to be home, he was enjoying the peaceful silence when he heard giggles coming from the outside corridor. George was home. As Fred was about to get up and quietly make his way to his bedroom, he smirked and decided that he could just sit there. Maybe even meet George's new love interest.

He waited for the door to open, wondering whether the girl was a blonde, brunette or maybe even a redhead like themselves. He decided to put his money on a blonde; George was always a sucker for those gorgeous, tall Northern European types. He shook his head as he heard even more giggles and a shrill voice say, "George, you naughty boy! Stop it! I'm not that sort of girl!"

More giggles as Fred heard the lock on the door click open. He watched as the couple came in George's hands were already trying to undo the girl's bra, 'Darn!' Fred thought 'She's a brunette…'

As Fred watched George press her up to the wall in passion, the girl stopped returning his kisses to instead stare at Fred. The big deep-blue eyes behind her rectangular-shaped glasses blinked, George soon noticed her stiffness and hung his head—almost grazing her chest. "Fred, what did I tell you about going to your room when you hear that I have _guests_ over…?" George said between gritted teeth, his near perfect date was being ruined by his brother.

Fred decided that why not annoy his brother even further? He stood up and walked over to the two, "Hello, I'm Fred." He extended his hand out as if offering a handshake.

The girl got out from under George's body and smiled awkwardly at Fred, "Nice to meet you _Fred_, I'm Amber…" She shook Fred's hand. She repositioned her disheveled spectacles and said, "So… George, you never told me you that you had an identical twin brother," her eyes still on Fred.

George grabbed her around the hips and brought her closer towards him, kissing her neck, "Shall we get back to what we were doing?"

Amber made a bemused face and took a quick glance at her diamond-encrusted Gucci watch, "Actually, it's getting a bit late. I'll see you later, George…" She leaned in to him and instead of a kiss on the lips, she gave him the cheek.

As she walked out of the apartment, she put her purse over her shoulder and smiled at the unsatisfied George and added, "Don't call me, I'll call you…"

The door clicked shut; Fred was met by an icy glare. He just smiled calmly, "It's not good for you to bring complete strangers to our apartment and besides, the paparazzi might mistake me for you and that wouldn't make Adrianne at all happy…" George's blue eyes narrowed, Fred returned the gesture by just nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Didn't you recognize her? She's one of the hottest models right now… Amber Woodwurth! And I know what you're thinking… Isn't she the girl who used to date the Screaming Banshees front-man, Joseph Muse? The answer is yes! She could have been one of the best one-night-stands that I've had in ages… And you ruined it!" George trudged over to the futon and sank into the leather, comically burying his face in his hands.

"Just because she dated _Joseph Muse_, it doesn't mean that she's great in bed! I mean, that Joseph guy is apparently dating this nurse from St. Mungo's and he seems pretty content with her. People are saying that they might even get married!" George removed his hands from his face and gave Fred a perplexed look, "Ugh, Adrianne is a gossip columnist… Stop looking at me like that!" Fred took a seat next to brother, staring into what happened to be an empty wall space.

'An empty wall space', you ask? Well, they can't very well put a television there can they?

"I think what you're trying to say is: There are more fish in the ocean. Is that right? I just wish that you could shorten up your 'be-a-gentleman' talks… Honestly, sometimes you just drag on and on; most of the time I don't even understand one word that you're saying."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's just me…"

* * *

The Screaming Banshees had a packed house that night; they were playing at the 'Island of Avalon' which was sort of the wizarding world's Hard Rock café. The band had been on a 'Knights of the Round Table' tour, the name was somewhat fitting since they had been playing at Avalon venues throughout the UK. London was their last stop and as expected, they had a full house.

From her front table seat, she looked up into Joseph's eyes as he sang to her their song, the song that was apparently written while Joseph was still dating model Amber Woodwurth, only right that a rock star like him would date a gorgeous model, and had just met Angelina. They had met after one of his concerts when a stagedive had gone terribly wrong and he was rushed to St. Mungo's for some broken bones. After a few more months of sneaking around with her, Joseph finally broke up with the model and announced his and Angelina's relationship. They were together ever since.

* * *

Fred clasped Adrianne's hand in his and kissed the back of it. It was their first quiet moment alone since announcing their engagement, except for the fact that they were in a crowded restaurant with a live band. Usually Adrianne would have openly turned down any offer to go anywhere without proper tablecloths or places that served more than just Firewhiskey, but she had felt sorry for Fred. The people around her were his people, the little people, the ones that hadn't grown up in a fancy home and pure blood like she had been.

Besides, she wanted to see her old friend Claude Grenier who just happened to be the bassist in the band that she was watching. They used to be neighbors back in Versailles. She was also extremely interested in his band mate, Joseph Muse, and his supposed fiancé. Yes, they were in the exact same bar in which Angelina Johnson was in.

After the band had finished performing, Adrianne insisted that Fred go and meet the band with her. She had a job to do. After all, she was one of the best gossip columnists back in France but not quite as ruthless as the local Rita Skeeter. "No thanks, Adrianne… I think I'll just have a quick trip to the men's room and meet you at the bar when you're done." Fred pulled Adrianne in towards him and kissed her on the lips, "See you later…"

Let down that her hilarious fiancé wasn't going to be a help in breaking the ice, Adrianne stood up straight and walked over to the band, her eyes set on a certain raven-haired girl which had come up to give Joseph a kiss for such a great job.

**A/N: Hoping you liked it, don't forget to review!**


	4. Too Close For Comfort

**Too Close for Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…**

**A/N: R&R!**

"Claude!" Adrianne hugged her old friend and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "_Comment ça va?_ Excuse me, I should really speak in English so your friends can understand me…" Adrianne smiled her famous hundred-watt smile, the smile which allowed her to hang out with the 'in' crowd at Beauxbatons and Fleur delaCour.

"I haven't seen you in ages, how is everything? It has been so hectic for us, in a matter of three years we have become the most requested band in the country!"

"So I've heard… Please, introduce me to your friends…"

"_Mais, bien sûr…_ Adrianne, meet the band: This man here is obviously Joseph Muse, our front-man; Gregorii von Carltzburg, the guitarist; and Ian O'Brian, the drummer…"

Adrianne looked at the other three men which made up the band. Joseph seemed different in real life, not looking quite as plastered as he was usually pictured. His dark hair was matted with sweat from their lively performance and he was dressed in a vintage rocker tee and jeans paired with a skull-and-crossbones necklace.

Gregorii was just as she had expected, a lean physique with the German trademark blond hair and blue eyes. His wife-beater tank showed heavily tattooed arms and the dark green from his army camouflage shorts contrasted with his pale legs.

Ian O'Brian was known to be very proud of his Irish roots, thus always wearing some form of green in his outfit. That night, he was completely decked out in an Irish pub shirt and green converse sneakers with his long black hair pulled back with a green elastic band. Luckily, he was able to pull off this look without looking like a pimped-up leprechaun.

Adrianne eyed the multi-national group and noticed a small brunette with her arms around Joseph's waist. She observed her unique fashion sense. She was wearing a white 'Screaming Banshees' groupie t-shirt with a black pin-striped vest over it; her distressed jeans were so badly torn and ripped that she almost looked like a hobo but thankfully, the rips and tears were in all the right places. She finished off her look with a fuchsia pageboy cap, sparkly ballet flats and an assortment of differently colored beads around her neck, so many in fact, that it looked like she was off to a Mardi Gras party.

Adrianne raised an eyebrow, she would have much preferred Amber Woodwurth to this mismatched girl. "Claude, you seem to have forgotten about this lady here…"

"Ah, _oui_… My apologies. Adrianne: this lovely young woman here is Joseph's fiancée Angelina Johnson. Angelina: meet my old childhood friend from Versailles, Adrianne DeChamps."

Angelina smiled up at the tall beauty in front of her, she was gorgeous enough to be a model but something about the blonde made her seem un-model-like to Angelina. Angelina extended a friendly hand, "Pleased to meet you…"

Adrianne glanced at the outstretched hand and took it, "Charmed."

Ian eyed Adrianne up and down with a flirty smirk, suggesting that she might be a prospective one-nighter, "So Adrianne, what might you be doing in these parts? So far from home, that is. I would've expected a such a sophisticated woman such as y'self would be at home eating caviar or somethin' like tha'…"

It was then that Angelina noticed her manicured nails and well-groomed hair, "It's not that surprising actually, Mister O'Brian… You see, I'm here in London to be wed to the most adorable and polite Englishman. I would prefer to keep his name to myself as it is of personal matters and I don't like to share details of my personal life to strangers," Adrianne paused and made a contemplative face, "It's a bit last minute but do you four mind if you could play at the ceremony… It would mean so much to me…"

This time, Gregorii spoke, "Sorry, madam, but as Claude has made clear earlier: We are much too busy. Actually, we have for a tour soon so it is best if we don't make any promises for these kinds of things—"

Gregorii was interrupted by a confused Angelina, "Did you just say that you guys have a tour coming up?" Angelina let go of Joseph and looked up at him sternly, "Joseph, is this true? Because if it is, I already told my patients that I would be gone… They trust me."

"I'm sorry honey but it's a European tour… We can't turn this down, especially for Gregorii and Claude's sake. I mean, it's very important to know that you have a fan base in your home country. I have to go; this is my job, my purpose in life. We're just going to have to postpone the wedding," Joseph tried to sound understanding but instead came off insensitive.

Angelina responded to this by saying, "I'm sorry… I just can't stand the sight of you right now." Angelina turned to Adrianne, "Nice to meet you, you seem to be really nice…" And so she walked off.

Angelina raised her hand to her face to wipe away a tear. He had just told her to postpone the wedding! Joseph made an annoyed sigh and ran after her and bumped into our red-headed protagonist. Joseph barely apologized, just a small 'sorry mate'. Fred frowned at the rockstar, shaking his head. It so figured that they would be too caught up in fame to even acknowledge the 'little people'. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a mug of Firewhiskey; Adrianne can sometimes go on for an hour if she was up for it.

The bartender filled up the beer mug with the smoky Firewhiskey. The moment Fred picked up the mug to take a sip, Adrianne came up behind him and hugged him. She put her head on his shoulder, her blond hair draped over his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I'm done… Let's go home, it's been a long night."

Fred sighed; although he had enough money now to buy everyone in the bar a drink, he still had his old moneysaving philosophy. The whole 'save it for a rainy day' concept he had learned from his money-deprived parents had stuck with him. "Hey, why don't you let me finish off this drink and then we can go, okay?"

For a moment, Adrianne felt a little annoyed that he couldn't just leave the drink there but chose against to show him her feelings. Instead, she smiled appreciatively and took a seat beside him and ordered a butterbeer with rum.

* * *

Angelina stormed out onto the street, she had stopped crying. Then again, she wasn't the crying sort of girl. She was always taught to be strong and she was. After a few tears, she got over the whole being-upset thing, now she was just pissed. She knew that Joseph would run out and follow her that was just how he was… So in order to avoid him, she ducked into a small teashop.

It was late into the night so it was practically empty with the exception of a two chatty waitresses dressed in pale blue Dorothy-from-the-Wizard-of-Oz dresses and a few sleepy individuals scattered around, alone on a Saturday night. She gave the waitresses a small smile and took a seat in the corner. One of the waitresses rolled her eyes, came over and handed Angelina a pale blue menu. Angelina barely looked at the menu and just said, "Can I just have a cup of Earl Grey tea, please?"

The waitress gave Angelina fake smile and headed towards the kitchen, making Angelina's Earl Grey. As she waited, Angelina looked around at the décor. The walls were adorned with off-white wallpaper, various wall plants and renaissance-look-alike paintings. Polished wooden floorboards spanned the floor, tables and chairs were scattered randomly yet neatly throughout the restaurant. It was then that she recognized it, she was sitting in the small coffee shop that she used to love but hadn't yet paid a visit to in ages. She was sitting in Serendipity.

**A/n: Don't forget to review!**


	5. The Break

**The Break**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: This is where it starts to get interesting. R&R!**

The waitress came back and placed the teacup on the table. Angelina smiled as she sipped the hot tea, was this a sign? She thought about it. It was just a coincidence that she would just happen to come in there while avoiding her fiancé. It was just a coincidence that this was the exact shop where she and Fred talked about theirre relationship. It was just chance that the shop's name, Serendipity, meant destiny. It also just happened that it was destiny on which Angelina had depended on to find out whether she and Fred were 'meant to be'.

Yes, she had remembered that fateful day. She too had been searching for Fred, searching for the only man that she had ever really liked. The only man that could make her laugh a million times over without sounding the least bit corny or lame. Compared to her memories of Fred, Joseph was mediocre. The more she thought about it, the more appealing Fred was to her. Was she going to resume her search for Fred?

Unfortunately, Angelina wasn't like one of Joseph's other love interests. She didn't believe in cheating or breaking off for no apparent reason. She was faithful. Angelina finished off her tea and slapped a quid on the table before leaving.

By this time, she had _kind of_ forgiven Joseph. Maybe she could spare a few days, it couldn't hurt. She walked back home to her and Joseph's London apartment, she would forgive him and apologize for her outburst and they'll be fine again. Or so she thought.

* * *

Fred kissed Adrianne in front of the hotel, "I can't believe that we're getting married in just a mere three days. By the way, my mum told us to go to the Burrow tomorrow for the dress rehearsal." 

"Yes, I know. She came over this morning to remind me, and I think she'll even come over again tomorrow to do so yet again… No offense, but that woman can be a little annoying sometimes."

"She means well, you know that."

"Yeah…" They stood there for a few moments, holding hands and looking into eachother's eyes. When Fred was about to bid her goodnight, Adrianne said, "Hey, why don't you come upstairs with me… I can give you your engagement present. My parents went off to visit some old family friends and afterwards, maybe we can... You know..."

Fred smiled and gave out a nervous laugh, "We have to get eachother _engagement presents_? I honestly didn't know there was such a thing…"

"There probably isn't… I just felt like getting you something, is there something so wrong in that? Besides, you gave me this gorgeous ring…" Adrianne let go of Fred's hand to admire her diamond round-cut engagement ring. Honestly, it was huge. five carats worth of diamond had cost Fred quite a bit of money but it was worth it for Adrianne, she was the woman of his dreams besides from his old love Angelina who didn't even give him a chance.

"Okay, let's go see what you got me for my _engagement present_," Fred said.

When they got up to Adrianne's room, she told him to sit down on the bed and wait till she got the present from her bag. When she emerged from the walk-in closet, she returned with the present wrapped with white paper with a silver bow on top of it. She handed it to the eager Fred and he tore the wrapping off like a child on Christmas Day. Hidden behind the impeccably-wrapped facade was a book. A book called 'Fatum, the Gods of Fate'.

It even looked like a copy of the same book on which Angelina had written her address on so many years ago. "I found this in my father's library back home some months back. I told myself that if I should ever find my soul-mate, I would give this book to him. And I found him. Do you like it? My father found it in a small used wizard bookshop a few years ago on a business trip… Maybe we can start a tradition where we can give this…"

Adrianne's words faded away in Fred's mind, all he could do was stare at the cover. Could this be the book which he had been searching for all those years? He breathed in slowly and opened the hardcover, on the inside was an address written in pink marker with Angelina's name under it.

"Fred?"

Fred snapped out from his thoughts and looked at Adrianne disbelievingly, this was the book. "Yeah?" he was able to utter.

"Do you like it?"

"Love it…"

* * *

Fred had decided to head over to Angelina's house in order to see her again and see if he still had feelings for her or if she had feelings for him. Either way, he needed to see her again. He was disturbed by the irony of the fact that his soon-to-be-wife had given him _the book_. He decided to bring George along with him; George knew that it would be a bad idea as Fred was engaged to another woman. 'It was wrong to lust over another woman when you already had the perfect one' were his exact words. Fred had chosen to ignore his brother's sudden bust of concienciousness. 

George grumbled, "It just seems wrong to do this to Adrianne! You're getting married to her in two days for God's sake!" He watched the lights pass them by from the window of the taxi they were in, it was weird for them to be using muggle transportation but since they didn't have a fireplace in their appartment, they couldn't travel there by Floo Powder. They couldn't even apparte to Angelina's house because they had never been there or seen it before.

"Oh please, George!" Fred scoffed, "You bring home a different woman everyday… And you're telling _me_ to be faithful?!"

"Well, yeah… if you've made a commitment to your lady, then yes, you have to be faithful…" George argued. "You're practically cheating on Adrianne with a woman that you haven't seen in, I don't know, ten years?"

"I need the closure, George. And besides, it's only been seven years…"

"Big difference, Fred," George rolled his eyes as they neared 1902 James street. Fred quickly opened his engagement present book and checked the address written on the inside. They were there.

"Stop here," Fred told the driver, he paid the unreasonable fare and the two hopped out of the cab and watched the car zoom away. "Those things have such outrageous prices, seventy pounds just to get over here, that's about a half an hour's walk from where we live."

"I'm surprised that you even had that much muggle money in your wallet..." George looked around the deserted street and admired the brick townhouses. "Well, now that we're here, what are we going to do?" George asked his brother.

"I don't know… It says here that she's on the third floor. I think its that one over there, "Fred raised his finger and pointed to the lit apartment window, fourth from the right. He looked up and stared at the window for a bit, he could see a bit of the inside of the apartment. From where he was standing, he saw chestnut brown walls and a landscape painting. The fire escape had a flower pot on the step.

He realised that you weren't supposed to put things on a fire escape because it was a safety hazard. He smiled, the Angelina he remembered would have ignored any rule, as long as it made anything look prettier. As looked up at the apartment window, wondering whether or not to march up there and see her again or to just forget about his old feelings and start things anew with Adrianne.

His thoughts were shattered when he saw a man through the window, he was smiling. His dark curly hair was matted to his face and Fred noticed that he was half-naked. He couldn't tell whether or not he was actually butt-naked but the flower pot was blocking his view. Not that he actually wanted to find out what the flower pot was hiding.

"Who's that?" George asked absentmindedly.

The answer to the question was meaningless once they saw a woman walk towards the man, and kiss him. Kissing him with such force that he toppled over to what Fred assumed was a bed. It would be illogical to think that they would just fall onto the floor. If it wasn't for the woman's chocolate brown hair, he would have thought he had gotten the wrong apartment. But there was no doubt about it, that was Angelina.

**A/N: You know how we authors love to see those little email alerts telling us that we got a review so you know what to do to make me happy. Thanks to cloudyskyes, Rapid Squirrel, Plumcherries2 and Autumn Xavier for reviewing.**


	6. The Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of this…**

**A/N: R&R!**

The sun was about to come up by the time Angelina entered the apartment, she was happy that she was back on track. Happy that she had realized that she and Joseph would survive through all this. She heard some noise coming from the bedroom and ran to the door, she wanted to get in there and hug him and kiss him… Things were right again. All until she heard another voice emitting through the door. It was a woman's.

Confused, Angelina bravely opened the door, not being the one to assume things. She would have been better off if she had just assumed that Joseph was betraying her, rather than her seeing two naked individuals on top of eachother on _her_ bed.

She stood there, too shocked to even run away. Her feet were stuck to the floor under her, her vision getting blurry from the tears forming in her brown eyes. Joseph looked up from under the sheets and saw his betrayed fiancée, realizing what he had done. Scared that he and Angelina were over, he had gotten himself terribly drunk and ended up hooking up with none other than Amber Woodwurth in the process. The woman looked round and so Angelina's brown eyes met Amber's blue ones.

Amber quickly got off Joseph and went around the room in her naked self to look for her clothes. The moment she had finished putting her underwear back on, she head to the doorway, the one in which Angelina was standing in, still in complete shock. As Amber passed Angelina, grazing her shoulder with her body, she indulged her urge of saying, "Isn't so nice when it happens to you, is it?"

"GET OUT!" Joseph bellowed to his former flame. Amber just gave him a smug look and walked off. To Angelina, he said, "Angie… I am _so_ sorry… I thought that we were over. I didn't think that you would ever come back and I saw Amber and she so comforting…"

Tears were streaming down Angelina's cheeks, "SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your excuses…" She then took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him, "Well, you might as well give it to that _SLUT_! If you ever try to contact me… I swear…" Angelina stormed out of the apartment even though it was hers in the first place, intending to head over to her old friend, Katie Bell's, house.

* * *

"There, there… Everything's going to be okay… It's not the end of the world. You'll find love again, definitely with a more faithful man. I cannot believe he did that…" Katie said as she stroked her old best friend's hair.

Angelina's head was rested in Katie's lap, her long hair spread out over the couch. When Katie found her old classmate on her front doorstep, she only but stood there with shock. It had been four years since they had last spoken. Angelina's job had been so demanding that they had completely lost contact with eachother, but there were no hard feelings.

Katie had done well after Hogwarts, she had met worthy husband at the ministry who was an accomplished auror that worked with the great Harry Potter. Although she had worked hard trying to get to the top of her banking job, she ended up being a housewife to her two children. She liked looking after little Marianne and Warren, sure they tended to puke a lot—but after all, they were both still under the age of three.

"I just want everything to go right… My life has been such a mess not to mention the fact that Joseph cheated on me with that slut of an old girlfriend, Amber Woodwurth. And to think that he broke up with her to be with me, then to turn around and cheat on me with her after only a week after our engagement!" Angelina whimpered. She stopped talking and chose to stare at the hardwood flooring instead. She wanted a sign, a sign to show that there was still hope in her life.

The few minutes of silence between the two was interrupted by the waking of Katie's children. It was then that Angelina realized that she had never seen her old friend's children before. She spoke out her realization. "Yeah, well you can see the two now if you want. If those two will help you feel better then that's good."

Katie helped Angelina up from the couch and led her upstairs to Warren's bedroom door. The three-year-old Warren was sitting on blue carpeted floor playing with two stuffed dinosaurs, he looked up from his bashing and dropped the toys. He ran up to his mother, hugging her leg. He had grey eyes just like his mother and brownish-blond hair from his dad but Angelina could clearly tell that he got his looks from his father.

"Mummy, who's that lady?" Warren said in his cute high-pitched voice. Angelina smiled down at the tiny little boy and Warren stared up at her.

"She's my fiend from school, honey. This is Angelina but you can call her Angie…" Katie said.

"Hi, Angie… My name is Warren!" Warren let out a giggle as Angelina took out his hand and shook it. Angelina dropped his hand asked him whether or not he wanted an ice-cream, he nodded his head quickly and begged Katie to allow him.

"Fine, I'll just grab my purse and give you some money…" Katie left the room and left Angelina with the little boy, they played with his dinosaurs for a bit when Katie returned with a some lose cash. "I just have a few coins and stuff that I've been meaning to get rid of, I think that this'll be enough…"

Katie handed Angelina the money that she had in her hand, Angelina looked at the various coins and notes when she noticed a knut among them. She gave out a small laugh and picked out the knut, "Katie, you accidentally gave me a wizard's knut! It's okay, it happens to me sometimes as well." As she passed the coin back to Katie, she noticed the familiar reddish tint of the coin.

"It couldn't be," Angelina whispered to herself. Yes, it was the same coin which Fred Weasley had enchanted his address on not so long ago. She dropped the money to the floor and brought the coin closer to her eyes. Embedded into the serial number was an address, Fred's address.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger (If you would even call it a cliffhanger) and the shortness of this chapter. Anyway, you know what makes me happy: Just click that little go button next to 'Submit Review'!**


	7. Fate

**Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: R&R!**

After explaining everything to Katie, she found herself holding floo powder in her hand and standing in the fireplace. Katie rarely used it, only when she needed to make a quick stop in Diagon alley with Marianne and Warren since Portkeys and side-apparation were way too dangerous for kids their age. Katie was smiling at Angelina, Marianne in her arms and Warren clinging to her leg. "Visit me… I want to know how all this turns out, and let's stay friends this time around, okay?"

"I promise," and with that Angelina shouted Fred's parent's address and threw the powder to the floor, holding her breath as the cold green flames engulfed her. After what seemed like ages of swirling in the green abyss, she found herself tumbling out of the Weasley's fireplace. The living room was small and cosy, before her was the living room with modest futons and on the side was a long dining table which was enough to seat twelve.

She explored the tiny bottom floor when she emerged from the back door into the backyard, which she found was rows of seating facing a gazebo decorated with white roses and on the side were tables with tablecloths placed over them, chairs wrapped with canvas and a wooden dancefloor. It was fit for the perfect wedding.

The only thing missing was a groom, a bride and the guests.

She noticed a redhead sitting on the railing of the gazebo, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey. She walked over to the lone man and slowly made her way up the few gazebo steps, "Fred Weasley?"

The man looked up, he looked extremely disheveled. Red stubble was growing out of his pale face, dark circles were under his blue eyes, his hair was in tufts and his suit looked slept in. The dazed Fred looked up and stared at the woman standing in front of him, her brown eyes, her wavy dark brown hair, her kind smile. "Angelina, is that you?"

Angelina eased in closer, taking a seat on the railing next to Fred. "Is this wedding for you? You have a fiancé with taste…"

"Erm, yeah… It was. I broke it off a few hours ago… It wasn't the best decision that I've made in my life. She was really upset, she threw the ring at me and it hit me on the head," Fred pushed the hair on his forehead away to show a cut. Angelina winced, "Yeah, I guess she was a little upset." He let out an uneasy laugh.

"I don't mean to pry but why did you? Break it off, I mean…"

"Yep, well Adrianne gave me your book as an engagement present and things kind of got out of hand from there. I went to see you at your apartment and found you with some other guy last night and—"

He was interrupted by Angelina, "Actually, I think you saw Amber Woodwurth with Joseph… I caught him cheating on me with her when I came back from the Island of Avalon. And yes, I was dating Joseph Muse… If it's okay with you, I would rather not talk about it right now. I'm still not used to all that's happened." Fred just nodded slowly and they sat in silence for a bit, as Fred took swig after swig from his bottle of Firewhiskey.

Their silence was disturbed by the sound of Fred's laughter, Angelina watched as he cocked his head back in hilarity almost making himself fall off his perch. Angelina helped balance himself out, asking him what was so funny. "Oh, it's just a small world is all. A few nights ago, George brought home Amber Woodwurth from some kind of function and I was at the Island of Avalon the other night as well. I actually bumped into Joseph Muse there… I'm surprised that we didn't spot eachother."

"Fred, it's not funny… It was just a coincidence that all those things happened, I actually don't find anything amusing that Amber was about to shag George that night. Can we just not talk about Amber Woodwurth?" Angelina said on the verge of tears.

"Okay, but I think you've met my former-fiancé… She was interviewing the band the other night, I'm supposing that you were there?" Fred said, not meeting her gaze, he stared at his hands.

"Actually, I think I did. Her name was Adrianne DeChamps?"

"That's her…" After a few more minutes of silence, Fred spoke again, "It's nice to talk to you again. I really miss it. It seems like so long ago that we were in that restaurant… What was it called? Oh yeah… Serendipity. Did you know that Serendipity means destiny, fate, karma… All that stuff?"

"Actually I did…"

"Do you that us sitting here is the cause of fate? I mean, you probably found this place by the coin, right?"

Angelina nodded slowly, she felt like crying. There the two were, just out of intense relationships and just sitting there in his parent's backyard, talking to eachother as if they've been friends for ages. Even though they haven't seen eachother for seven years until now. Fred noticed her watering eyes and reached up to the roof of the gazebo to pick one of the white roses from the garland. He placed the rose in her hands and she looked up at him and smiled.

He brought his hand up to her face and brushed some hair behind her ear, they looked each other. Getting lost in the vast pools of eachother's eyes. Angelina broke away, her emotions were drowning her. She was so confused. But Fred touched her cheek and brought her face to his, their lips touched. A million emotions were being passed between them, sadness, happiness, love, hate…

Sad that they had to be hurt so that they could finally be together. Happy that they had finally found the person whom they had been searching for. Loving the touch of eachother that made the calmed the storm of emotions swirling inside of them. Hating themselves for not realizing this sooner.

Their kiss lasted for but a second but for what seemed like an eternity. When they parted, their lips hung in limbo. To kiss again or not? Fred was unsure, he had to wait for Angelina to kiss him back. If she didn't then she obviously didn't want the same. He prayed that he emotions weren't so conflicting in her old relationship with Joseph Muse that she would get confused with her new one with Fred.

Angelina turned away, breaking the tenseness. She didn't want it. Fred hung his head as she hopped down from the gazebo railing, not meeting Fred's gaze.

"I sorry, I just couldn't help myself…" Fred whispered. Angelina then turned round to kiss him, her hands on his cheeks. Fred put his hands around her waist, hopping down from the railing as well. He pulled in her closer.

Their bodies fit perfectly together, they were soul mates and they knew it. It was fate. It was destiny. It was serendipity.

**A/n: Did you like it? Please review and I'm open for any ideas for a new stories, I'm kind of drawing a blank… And thanks to Rapid Squirrell for sticking by...**


End file.
